


A Cardinal Rose

by LadyRedHeart, Sir_Deadpool



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Blind sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Cut off clothes, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Forced Masturbation, French Kissing, Genital Torture, Groping, Incest, M/M, Male Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reverse Rape, Riding Crops, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Strap-Ons, Tit Sandwich, Underage Masturbation, Vibrators, blindfold, blowjob, clothes ripped off, gag ball, gagging, lost virginity, naked apron, no protection, showering, skimpy maid outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Deadpool/pseuds/Sir_Deadpool
Summary: Ruby finds herself forced to do Cardin’s bidding when he obtains pictures of her to use as blackmail, and what Cardin wants is something that will shake Ruby to her core for the rest of her life...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done!  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN

“Cardin, please don’t!”

Ruby Rose stood in her towel, desperately trying to convince Cardin Winchester, the bully of Beacon academy, not to post pictures of her that she had just gotten. He hadn’t told her why, but he had been in their room when Ruby had walked out from the bathroom, naked, since she had just taken a shower, and he had quickly taken out his scroll to take pictures. 

He was threatening to post them through the CCT Network to the internet.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he said with a sneer.

“Because that’s way worse than anything you’d ever done, and it could ruin me forever!” Ruby pleaded, knowing it was pointless. Tears started to build in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“Hmmm... What will you give me?” He asked, smugly staring at her towel clad body.

“What?” Ruby asked back.

“What will you give me to keep me from posting these?” he asked again. Ruby stared at him as she tried to think of something, anything to give him. They sat in silence for a while. “Alright, get dressed and come with me.” he said as he walked out. 

Ruby stared at him, confused. This...wasn’t good... But, she had no choice but to listen to him. She quickly got dressed and walked out, finding him waiting by the door. “Follow me.” He said, and started down the hall with her close behind. They walked down hallways and stairs until they reached a dorm door. He opened it and gestured her inside. She walked in to find Team CRDL looking up at her. She heard Cardin close the door behind her and lock it. She gulped.

“What do you want?” she asked, and he laughed, as if he knew something she didn’t.

“I want...you.” he said, and Ruby turned to Cardin in confusion. He laughed again, a smirk on his face. “Strip.”  
Ruby stared at him in shock. “Wh-what?” she let out with a meek squeak, and saw the rest of Team CRDL’s eyes go wide as they froze, staring at their leader.

“You heard me. Strip for us.” he said. Ruby just continued staring, refusing to believe he was asking what he was. “Do it, or I post the pictures.” Ruby felt tears coming to her eyes, beginning to fall down her cheeks.

“N-no...please…” she begged. He walked closer, and shoved her against the wall, placing one hand on the door next to her head as he shoved the scroll with her nude body on it in her face with his other hand.

"I want to see more. Show me.” he let out a growl of impatience, Ruby looked behind him to see looks of anticipation on the other boys’ faces. Her tears came faster as Cardin backed away. She really had no choice. Her legs trembled as she slowly pulled up and off her upper clothes, holding them in her hands, covering herself. Cardin moved forward and ripped them out of her hand, making her squeal as she tried to cover herself more than her underwear was. “Keep going.” Cardin said, and she started to wail in despair.

“Why are you doing this!?” she cried. “Please…! I don’t want to…” Cardin walked up to her and smacked her, knocking her to the floor, silencing her wails. She continued crying silently, holding her hand to her cheek as Cardin came closer again and gripped her black bra, ripping it off her body, then doing the same to her matching black panties. He lifted her up, and tossed her onto one of the beds. She moved her arms to cover herself, one arm over her chest, the other between her legs, trying to cover her modesty.

“Move your hands.” Cardin said slowly, and Ruby shook her head. Cardin growled. “I said MOVE THEM!” he yelled, and grabbed her arms, ripping them away from her body, and she gasped in pain at his tight grip, her modestly-sized breasts bouncing slightly. He held her arms down and moved aside so the others could see her. 

“Shit, she’s got bigger tits than I thought she would…” One of the boys, Russel Thrush, said, his eyes staring intently at her breasts before roving up and down her form. Her legs were still closed, so they couldn’t see her crotch well. Russel, reached a hand out to grab one of her breasts, but Cardin stopped him with a shake of his head. He finally removed his hands from her, and she covered herself again, though not as well, and not with as much effort.

“No, not yet.” he chuckled as he turned back to her. She was no longer covering herself, instead choosing to just hold back sobs. “I want her to play with herself.” At hearing the words, she looked up to him, pleading silently for anything else. He nodded and waved her on.

“I...I...I never h-have…” she stuttered through sobs. True, she knew how to do it from books she had borrowed from Blake, and had to distract dad when Yang wanted to do it back home, but she had never done it to herself. She just never felt the need to.

“Well…” Cardin said with a laugh. “I guess we’ll get to see your first time. Lucky us.” she shivered at his words as he got close, grabbed her hand and moved it even closer to her crotch. She closed her legs as they grew close to keep her sex hidden, and had Russell forcefully grab her legs, pulling them apart, and moving her hands away. She looked away, her face red in shame as they marveled at the full view of her smooth, shaved, lightly pink pussy, closed up and untouched even by her own hand. With a gulp, Ruby placed her hand against her pussy, and jumped slightly at the contact. She slowly began to rub her lips, and felt an intense feeling rush through her as she did so, but continued, not wanting to incur Cardin’s wrath anymore. She hoped she was doing it right, that it would be over quickly, and that they wouldn’t make her do anything worse, but she knew deep down that probably wouldn’t be the case.

She rubbed her lips, before moving one of her fingers against a specific spot, which sent a jolt through her, just as she had read, and made her moan slightly, which made the boys snicker, and made her blush in shame even more. She continued rubbing the spot, trying to hold in the moans and failing. They moved in to really watch her as she masturbated. She opened her lips and began stroking the inside, biting her lip. She went faster, eventually slipping a finger inside her, before pulling it out, then thrusting it back in, over and over, faster and faster, feeling a pressure building inside her. She kept going and finally cried out as she climaxed for the first time, shooting out her fluids onto her hands. She sat there, breathing heavily as she removed her hand from her pussy.

Cardin suddenly grabbed her hand and stuck her fingers in his mouth, licking them, tasting her essence. She stared at him in horror as he sighed in satisfaction.

"Surprisingly good.” He said. “Now…” he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, letting go of Ruby. She pushed herself away from him as he pulled down his pants and boxers, his dick springing out at full mast. Ruby’s eyes went wide at it. She had never seen one before. It was...long, and thick. Veins were visible underneath the skin, the entire member twitching slightly. She couldn’t look away. “Get over here.” Cardin said, and she decided to quickly obey, crawling closer. “Give me a blowjob.” he finished, and she froze, her mouth falling open.

"Wh-what?!” she said, dumbfounded. There was no way she’d do that! “I-I don’t want to…”

“I don’t care. Do it.” Cardin sneered, a hand gripping the back of her head and rubbing his cock against her cheek. “You don’t have a choice here.” He was right. She didn’t. She looked to the others, who were looking between her body and their own crotches, probably wondering if they’d get a turn. Ruby gulped and took a deep breath and got off the bed as Cardin sat down. She kneeled down in front of him, becoming eye level with his dick, which seemed even bigger somehow. She took the member in her hand and placed her tongue on his tip, tentatively licking the hard and hot skin before her lips. She felt him shudder, and she licked again, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, which made him moan. The taste was odd, salty and warm. She heard rustling behind her, and then a weird sound that seemed like slapping.

She decided to ignore it and focused on Cardin. She pulled away and gripped his dick again, placing the tip in her mouth, pushing it further and further in, until it was all the way in, making her gag as it went into her throat, not made better by the feeling of his pubic hair on her lips and nose. She pulled away to breath again, but was moved forward when he gripped her head with both his hands, thrusting in and out of her mouth as she was forced to suck on his long cock. A salty fluid hit her tongue as she felt something coming out of the tip, Cardin started thrusting into her mouth harder, which made her gag more as his dick was pushed violently into her throat. He pushed faster, and so did the odd slapping sound behind her. She could barely breathe as Cardin kept his constant hard thrusts, finally shoving his dick completely into her mouth as he came, filling her mouth with his cum, and throatmost of which went down her throat but still flooded her mouth with his thick cum. Ruby’s eyes shot wide as she slapped her hands on his thighs and hard chest as more and more cum flooded down her throat forcing her to swallow mouthful after mouthful of hot salty semen, she gagged and sputtered as he pulled out, and she tried to spit out some the semen in her mouth as some fell down her throat, the bitter disgusting taste of the remaining cum on her tongue. 

She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the other three boys climax from their own masturbation, getting semen on her back, in her hair, and even some on her ass, which had been slightly raised as she blew Cardin. She stuttered at the uncomfortable warmth of the sticky stuff. She started sobbing again, her head in her hands. Cardin stood, and walked around her.  
“Have fun.” he said. Ruby looked up in shock as she felt hands go under her arms and grab onto her breasts, lifting her up. 

She cried out as the one behind her squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples, sending shudders through her and making her knees wobble. Then, someone appeared in front of her. The green mohawk and pale white complexion told her it was Russel. He leaned down and began to lick her stomach and belly button, moving one hand to stroke her pussy. She struggled, trying to get away, but the grip on her breasts hardened, making her wince. She continued sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a hand slide over her butt cheeks, stroking them. She gasped as they were squeezed and lightly slapped. Then they were pulled open, and she felt a finger enter her.

“No! N-not there!” Ruby cried. She moaned as the finger stroked her insides, thrusting in and out as the other hand continued to grip her ass. The combination of all the sensations on her body set fire through her, making her shudder and moan. “”N-no! Please stop!” she cried, still trying to resist, the hands on her breasts getting rougher. She cried out as she came again, her fluids shooting onto Russel’s hand, which he licked up. Everyone let go of her, and she fell to the floor, crying and sputtering. She didn’t stay there long before Dove Bronzewing lifted her and sat on the bed, moving her in front of him. He grabbed her breasts and pushed his dick in between them.

“You know what to do, right?’ he asked, and she slowly nodded in defeat. He let go of her, and she grabbed her breasts. She started moving them up and down Dove’s shaft, the feeling of the hot skin of his cock against the skin of her breasts odd, but good. She went faster, hearing his moans of satisfaction, feeling him shake, gripping the bed sheets. She was basically mimicking a handjob, but with her breasts, wanting to hurry and end it, she leaned her head down and sucked on the tip of his cock as it poked above her breasts like an angry snake, a thin clear fluid spilling out the head of his penis, which she had to suck on.

"A tit sandwich. Nice.” Russel said in approval. Ruby went faster and faster, as fast as her tiring body could go, and he came with a gasp, pulling his cock away from her lips, and shooting his seed onto her face, and even more in her hair, staining her red and black hair with clumps.

She moved away from him and tried to wipe the semen from her body, but it just stuck to her hands. She started to wipe them on the floor, but she just got hair from the carpet stuck in the sticky substance. The semen on her face mixed with her sweat, and she was beginning to feel exhausted. But they weren’t done yet.

“Lark.” Cardin said, and Sky Lark moved to his side, pants and underwear off, his erect dick bobbing. “You can go first, be her first.” he said. Sky’s eyes went wide as a smile crept across his face. He looked to Ruby, who was on the floor, breathing heavily, and walked over to her. She tried to crawl away, trying to resist, trying to protect the most precious thing she had, but he quickly got her and lifted her, making it the third time she was lifted, as they were stronger than they let on, and he bent her over the edge of the bed. She soon felt something press against her pussy.

“N-No! NO! NO PLEASE!” she yelled, trying to get up, but she felt a hard smack on her ass, and she fell back down with a cry. She whimpered as the pressure on her pussy appeared again, and he grinded his dick against her lips for a minute before he entered, making her gasp as she felt pain rush over her, which was increased tenfold as Sky tore through her hymen without a second thought. She felt blood drip from her pussy onto the bed sheets as he pushed all the way in to the base, pulled out, then violently thrust it back in, making her body lurch. He thrusted more, seeming to get rougher every time, her body rocking back and forth as she moaned uncontrollably, the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure she wished she didn’t enjoy. He pounded into her, removing all other thought from her mind, leaving only the feeling of him inside her as he went faster. It poked at her insides with every push, every thrust sending an enormous jolt of hot pleasure though her, electrifying her entire being.

She moaned as she was overwhelmed with pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt before, and would ever feel. She was losing her virginity, and despite how it was being lost, and who it was being lost to, she couldn’t think of anything but how good, how incredible it felt. Before long, he came, shooting semen into her, filling her insides with his seed. When it was all drained, he pulled out, splattering semen on himself as he did so, some dripping from her pussy. She lied there as he stepped back and sat down, panting. Slowly, thoughts started flowing back to her. She realized what had just happened, and what possible consequences could come from it. She breathed heavily, sweat dripping from her face and chest. She looked up to see Cardin smiling down at her..

"Are...we...done...yet?” she asked through breaths before collapsing as all of Cardin’s team looked to their leader who just let out an annoyed grunt.

 

*****************************

 

She awoke a short time later to the sensation of warm water on her body and the feeling of hands rubbing her chest.

She realized she was in a shower, a naked Cardin cleaning her, soap on his hands, lathering her breasts.

“Well, this is quite sexy, isn’t it?” he said when he noticed she was awake.

“Did...did you…?” she asked. 

“While you were asleep? Yes.” he said, a huge smile on his face, accompanied by a laugh as his hands strayed from her breasts to her thighs, his cock hardening and rubbing between her thighs, the tip she saw poking out and seemingly staring at her.

“You’re disgusting.” she spat at his cock and turned her head away. He laughed again, grinning as he moved, his cock dipped between her legs and prodded her pussy, rubbing his hardness against her and making Ruby let out a light gasp as he did so.

"Maybe, but it has its perks.” he replied. “I must say it's not as fun when the person you’re fucking doesn’t make cute little noises.” She tried to stand, only for him to reach up with both hands and squeeze her breasts hard, making her sit back down with a gasp.

“We’re not done yet.” he said as he continued washing her. “But we’re gonna give you a break first so we don’t straight up kill you.” He paused resting his head on her shoulder to whisper against her ear, “Since you have no experience, you have little stamina...” He got more soap on his hands, and started rubbing her stomach. As he cleaned her, both of them fell silent, and she couldn’t help but relax at his surprisingly gentle touch. He moved on to her legs, her crotch, her back, and finally her ass. They finished up, and he lifted her up yet again before cleaning her off with her deep red towel. She knew his gentleness was just to be sure she got clean.

What she knew to come happened when he started breathing heavier and rubbing his hands along her hips before pressing her body against the shower wall, his body behind her as he slowly shoved his cock into her pussy.

“Oh god!” She moaned, unable to do anything as she felt his hard long cock spearing her against the wall. It was so much longer than Dove’s and his veins ran over pleasure spots, sending flares of white lights into her eyes. Cardin kept building up a hard and deep set of thrusts, always pulling just back enough that only the tip was inside her before thrusting all the way back in. Ruby was moaning, squeaking and telling herself she wasn’t enjoying the pleasure she felt from this, as the water and her fluids mixed down the drain below their feet.

She was suddenly pulled back and forced to walk, his hands on her hips as he pushed her forward, making the shorter younger girl groan as his cock moving around inside her as he brought her before a mirror and handed a small towel over to her. 

“C-can you p-please stop?!” She cried out, barely able to focus as she was only able to hold herself steady against the counter as he pounded away at her. Cardin ignored her for another minute, merely grunting as he plowed her core against the counter before finally stopping and pulling out, breathing deeply as he avoided cumming.

“Finally…” the still tired girl sighed as she was able to slowly dry herself off, only for when she bent over to get the cock right back inside her, and lifted off the ground, suspended by Cardin’s hardness.

“Ahhhhh!” She shouted, feeling his cock fill every spare inch of her as she was held in the air by him, twisting back and forth to try and get off only for him to grab and pull her arms back and start bucking his hips, making her bound up and down on his cock before carrying her out to the main room and giving his team a show as he fucked her. Ruby’s voice failed her as all she was able to utter was grunts, squeaks and moans as he forced her to ride his cock with all his team watching, hands gripping their own as they watched, steadily pumping before Cardin let her fall one last time and came inside her. 

“Fuck yeah!” the team leader groaned, as thick rope after rope of his baby batter filled up her pussy, leaking out as he stuffed her to the limit and more with an orgasm that in her mind, lasted for hours before he pulled out, letting Ruby drop, spread eagle to the floor and breathing heavily. Cardin washed her in the shower again, cleaning the semen off of her, so as to remove any evidence. He dried her, told her to get dressed, and leave. She did so, and opened the door in a daze.

“Hey.” Cardin said and she stopped, turning back to her. “Don’t go telling anyone, alright? We’ve got even more pictures now.” Ruby went pale. Of course. She had given them even more pictures to blackmail her with. She was never going to get away from them. “You are to come whenever we call you, alright?” he asked, knowing she could say no, and that stupid smile spread once again. “We’re gonna have so much fun.” He laughed, its sinister sound echoing through Ruby’s ears as she ran back to her room, holding back tears all the while as she felt the cum in her stomach slosh as she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby glanced at Weiss as she went about sharpening her sword, Ruby’s scroll taking a silent screenshot of her laid out homework, a request from Cardin the day after he had ravaged her body. The order was simple, take photos of her partner’s homework for them to copy.

The deed done, she sent it to him and not a minute later got another text saying just one thing.

Come on over.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Ruby gave her team the excuse of having to go out for a bit downtown. Before leaving and making her way down to CRDL’s dorm room, knocking twice and being let in, her lips twisting into a pout as she saw the four were all present, and naked, and sporting hardons.

“Ah, good, you’re right on time,” Cardin said before kicking a box toward her feet. “I have a present for you, try it on.”

Bending over, the young silver eyed girl grabbed the box and opened the top, eyes closing in frustration at the maid outfit inside it. 

After a moment of changing in the bathroom she emerged, tugging the back of the ridiculously short skirt down as much as she could, but failing to cover the bottom of her cheeks.

“Now what?” She asked, assuming they wanted her to bend over and let them fuck her like Cardin did before, asking only to give her as much time from having to let her body be ravaged again as she could.

“Well, our room is a mess, so I think it needs a bit of a cleaning. Luckily we have a maid here to do it for us, right boys?” Cardin answered, leering at her breasts that were threatening to burst out of the tight and almost open top of the dress.

Grumbling but nodding with a pout, Ruby went about picking up discarded clothes, and sheets before moving to make Cardin’s bed, when she felt a hand cup her pussy, pressing the fabric of her panties against her lips.

“Now now, I think it’d be better if you didn’t have these.” he said, reaching his free hand around her to pull her up and cup her breast. “Take them off.”

“Bu-” She grumbled, but quickly submitted, reaching behind her back to unclasp the bra and removing it, before hooking her thumbs on the sides of her panties and tugging them down, stepping out of the discarded underwear which were taken by Russell and hidden out of her sight.

“Well, get back to it, those beds won’t clean themselves, you slut.” Flushing at the insult, Ruby obeyed and bent back over keeping quiet as she felt someone pulling the skirt up the rest of the way to show over her tight pussy and perky ass, only to let out a loud yelp as a hard slap stuck her left cheek.

Cardin snickering as he moved to reach her spanked bottom, a blush of shame growing across Ruby’s face. She stood, but quickly felt herself being turned around and shoved onto the bed, Cardin’s dick quickly being shoved inside her. She cried out as pleasure began to override her brain while he built up a powerful rhythm of thrusts into her without so much as a chance to catch her breath, pounding into her with all his might. He came quickly, not bothering to draw out the pleasure he was feeling, filling her with every drop of his cum before he pulled out, some dribbling out of her pussy, before telling her to make the bed again with a laugh as he left the room, leaving Ruby to moan on the messed up bed, an activity she feared she would be doing a lot.

Since that day she wasn’t allowed to wear underwear, ever, she was always fidgeting at the feeling of the fabric against her breasts, hoping they wouldn’t harden for any reason and stick through, but unfortunately, there was a chill on her crotch that wasn’t helping. She also had to try her hardest not to let her skirt go up, or let anyone go under her, which was especially hard when they did stuff in the forest, even more so when it was windy. Her skirt did once fly up enough for someone to see her pussy, but thankfully, Cardin was the only one who noticed, and just laughed, leaving her blushing in shame at her lewd secret.

One awful thing they had her do was go out at night in just an apron to make something for them in the kitchen. The floor was cold on her bare feet, her bare ass and back chilled, which just made her nipples hard. She ran quietly to the kitchen and hastily began making cookies as quietly as she could. In her rush, she dropped a pan, which made a booming noise that echoed through the room, and she froze, praying that no one heard. When a minute had passed, then another, she breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to keep cooking, before she heard the fridge open. She flipped back around, pushing herself against the counter to protect her ass, hastily trying to hide a breast that had come out from behind the apron due to her sudden turn. She found her friend Jaune getting a water bottle from the fridge, barely awake. He got a drink as he closed the fridge and walked back to his room, not even noticing her. When he was gone, she let out yet another sigh of relief, and finished cooking before going back to Cardin’s room as quickly and quietly as she could. 

Entering the room she grew far too used to, and dreading, before placing the plate of food on the table. Which all members of CRDL sat around. Naked again and staring at her like she was, and likely very much was, the food.

“Now that’s a good slut. Bringing us, dinner and a show!” their leader called out before backing his chair out and gesturing her to sit down on his lap. 

“Yes, sir.” she let out meekly as she moved to sit down, groaning as she was force to let him slide his cock inside her folds.

“Fuck you’re as tight as ever.” Cardin moaned as he bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Ruby’s core, Ruby herself was left without words, her body having started to grow used to the pleasure CRDL forced on her.

“MMMM!” Ruby bit her lip trying to ignore his words as his cock drove in and out of her pounding the petite girl to an orgasm and squirting her cum down her and his thighs.

Cardin’s pumping cock only lasted twenty minutes, but to Ruby it felt like an eternity longer than it actually was. Her mind still frazzled from the orgasm he wrenched out of her, before she felt his tense up, having never ceased his thrusting before he grabbed her hips and pulled her down as far as she could go to cum in her pussy.

“FUCK yes!” he shouted as he pulled out, letting Ruby slump to the ground before Dove grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her over to him. Rubbing his dick against her lips before she weakly opened her mouth and licked the tip of his cock, still hazy and horny from her orgasm, the scythe-using huntress took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down to have him fill her mouth before he came, flooding her mouth with his cum and holding her in place till she swallowed her first two mouthfuls. 

He pulled out, letting her take in a breath of air, and was forced to suck on Rusself’s dick next, with Sky standing next to him making her lick his tip and alternate between the two cocks, pumping her hand on whatever cock she wasn’t sucking on. Almost as soon as she made Russell cum, Sky took his place cumming instantly as she sucked his head and making her gag from the already mouthful of cum she had left from Russell, Sky’s seed slipping past her lips and drooling down her chin, with Cardin taking Russell’s spot, the boys constantly filling her mouth with cock and cum in an endless cycle that left her mouth clammy and her face and chest coated in a thick layer of cum from all four of them.

Cardin roughly lifted her up and had her shower before they had her leave, letting her dress in her school uniform but forcing her to leave her underwear behind, her new rule from Cardin forcing her to go without her bra and panties.

Days past with the occasional call to service CRDL’s sexual needs, she wanted desperately to tell someone, but she knew no one would be able to help. Cardin had explained to her that he had prepared for many scenarios, not detailing specifics, so she couldn’t try to stop them. Before long, Ruby had reached a level of despair she didn’t know she could. She was depressed, and it was affecting her grades.

One day, after classes, Cardin called Ruby to his room as usual. She sulked down the halls to his room, where she found Cardin waiting by the door with his signature sickening smile. He opened the door and gestured her inside. She glared at him as she stepped inside, feeling his hand grabbing her butt. She was about to say something sarcastic in response, but a hand went over her mouth as someone else grabbed her hands and put them behind her back before tying them up as her clothes were ripped off. Cardin closed and locked the door before he got a gag and put it in her mouth. Ruby tried to struggle, but they were too strong, and soon, she was nude, her clothes in tatters on the floor. He laughed as she was moved to the bed. She continued to struggle, even falling off the bed, so Cardin put her back on and held her down.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Cardin gestured for the others to cover her with a blanket and moved themselves to block her, so she wouldn't be seen from the door. Cardin unlocked and opened the door a crack, smiling.

“Wait for a moment.” he said to the person at the door. He went over the a desk and grabbed a piece of cloth. He went back to the door and wrapped the cloth around the visitor’s eyes and let him in. The blanket was taken off of Ruby so she could see who was there, and went wide-eyed as she took in a blindfolded Jaune.

“Why do I have this on?” he asked as Cardin closed the door and locked it back up.

“You’re gonna do something for me...and for yourself.” Was the reply. “Now...take out your dick.”

“What?!” Jaune shouted, and through the gag, Ruby said the same, though Jaune didn’t hear. He leapt back in surprise as his face grew red. “L-look...I don’t know why you want me to do that, but I don’t--”

“Listen.” Cardin firmly told him, and Jaune shut up. “It’s for this lovely girl here who wants to...have some fun with you.” he said, smiling at Ruby. She started to thrash around, trying to shout through the gag.

“Um, what’s that noise?” Jaune asked nervously as he fidgeted with his shirt.

“That’s the sound of her anticipation to do it with you. I mean, she’s already naked.” he answered, and Jaune’s entire face turned red.

“Th-there’s a n-naked girl in here right now?!” he stuttered.

“Yes, and she’s waiting for you, so pull it out and give it to her. She wants to be pleasured.” he answered.

Jaune stood there, with Ruby hoping beyond hope he would refuse as he mulled it over. She wondered what sort of blackmail Cardin had on Jaune. To her horror, Jaune gulped and nodded. Cardin laughed again and grabbed Jaune’s arm, pulling him over to Ruby, who kept struggling, trying to get his attention that something was wrong. She was ignored as Cardin put one of Jaune’s hands on one of her breasts. She gasped through the gag, just as Jaune did at the feel of her soft breast.

“I-Is this a…?” he asked, and squeezed, making Ruby moan more. She tried again to shout at Jaune, who furrowed his brows. “Why is she making those noises?” he asked.

“She’s kinky, she wanted to have a gag during this.” Cardin lied. “I’m also keeping the surprise of who she is until after you’re done.”

“Um...alright…” Jaune said, accepting the answer, and kept squeezing, placing his other hand on her other breast. God, why was he believing this monster? Ruby moaned as he squeezed. “W-wow...they’re so...so soft!” Jaune exclaimed, running his hands all over her chest. He moved his hand and pinched one of her nipples, making her lurch. He started to play with her nipples instead, feeling her move underneath his hands in pleasure.

“How about you taste them?” Cardin suggested. “I can guide your head down if you’d like.”

“No, I’m fine.” his head lowered down so his lips were above one of her nipples. He stuck his tongue out and licked, making Ruby shudder. Jaune moved closer, licking it more, before fully placing his lips against her nipple as he squeezed her other breast. She moaned at the feeling that washed over her as he sucked on her. Despite the fact that she hadn’t originally wanted this, she now desperately wanted more and more to pull him closer, deeper into her chest, and her hands fidgeted as a result. Seeing this, Cardin nodded to Sky and he went over and undid the bonds on Ruby’s arms. She pulled Jaune closer to his surprise. She moved her other hand to her crotch, where she began stroking her clit, moaning all the while as she let her lust overcome her, already wet from the pleasure. Inside his mouth, his tongue flicked over her nipple as he started becoming lost in the experience, other thoughts starting to leave him.

“Now...taste her.” Cardin said. Jaune removed his lips from her breast and started to trail his fingers down her stomach, sending shivers down Ruby’s spine. Once he reached her crotch, she removed her hand and he bent down, opening her legs. He moved closer, and gave her clit a tentative lick. She lurched as another wave of ecstasy washed over her. She grabbed him, lightly pushing him closer, and he started licking her clit, tasting the fluids that had already started secreting from her. He moved his hand and opened her lips, now licking her insides. She gasped at the sensation, wrapping her legs around his back, pulling him closer. He tasted her, the taste unlike anything he’d had before. It was incredible. He wanted more and more, so he kept going. Ruby continued moaning, and undid the gag on her mouth.

“Jaune, please fuck me! I need it!” Ruby cried, and Jaune paused. He knew he recognized the voice, but he couldn’t place it. He didn’t have time to think about it, however, as Ruby grabbed Jaune and started helping him undo his pants, but he grabbed her hands in protest.

“I want you inside of me!” Ruby said, completely overwhelmed by lust. She shrugged out of his grasp and continued. He gave a long sigh before slipping off his shirt. She finally pulled his pants down, followed by his boxers. He kicked them off so they were completely off, leaving him nude as well. His dick stood fully erect, and although it was as long as Cardin’s, but thicker, Ruby paused, intimidated by his massive cock, before her lust override her mind. She pulled him closer, and he bent over slightly, placing his hands on the bed as she guided his dick to her pussy, since he was still blindfolded. Her excitement and anticipation grew as she felt his dick press against her. He didn’t tease her, likely because he didn’t know to.

“Are you ready?” He asked. She nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see her.

“Yes.”

With her word of confirmation, he pushed in, and she cried out. She wondered for a moment if he’d be able to tell she was no longer a virgin when he didn’t feel her hymen, but he didn’t seem to notice as he pushed in deeper and deeper, all the way until he was fully inside her. She could feel her insides tightly pressing into his dick.

“It’s...tight.” He grit out, jaw clenching as he felt her walls tightening around him. He began to pull out, then suddenly thrust back in, making Ruby gasp. Jaune gasped as well at the odd, but hot and tight vice-like feeling. He started thrusting, pulling out and pushing back in, getting rougher each time. She moaned as the familiar pleasure ran through her, though it somehow felt different, possibly since it was someone she cared about fucking her. He breathed heavily, sweat appearing on his brow. Then, he froze.

“Crap...CRAP!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t...I didn’t put on a condom.” he started to pull out, his deliciously thick dick leaving a emptiness inside her as it was pulling out.

“No!” She said quickly, and she raised herself up, placing her hands on his shoulders before running them down his back, making him shiver. “I don’t care, just keep going.” She laid back down, and he stood silent, his dick halfway in her. He took a deep breath after a moment, and nodded before he started thrusting again, slow at first, then speeding up, getting faster and harder. As Jaune approached climax, he finally removed the blindfold before anyone could stop him, and gasped as he took in Ruby’s signature silver eyes, a blissful smile on her face. In panic, he tried to pull out, but it was too late, her legs wrapping around her new lover’s hips, and he came, filling her insides with his seed, Jaune shuddered, emptying every last drop in his balls in her pussy. When it was all done, he pulled out, collapsing on his butt on the floor. Ruby breathed heavily for a while before she lifted herself up to see Jaune’s eyes. Suddenly, a clarity came over her face as the lust faded and the realization of what had just happened hit her..She had let the pleasure and lust consume her, control her. Cardin was one thing, but Jaune…

“I…” Ruby started, but she was cut off by Cardin.

“Alright Jaune, shower, get your clothes, and leave.” he said, and Jaune obeyed, heading into the bathroom. Ruby looked up at Cardin, who smiled at her. “So...we need you to do something for us now.” he said, and laughed, the sound venomous to Ruby’s ears.

************************

Yang Xiao Long walked briskly down the hallway as she searched for her sister. She, along with Weiss and Blake, had noticed Ruby often disappearing after class, so she was looking for her. Originally she hadn’t been worried, but as Ruby seemed to appear more and more haggard every time she reappeared, she became more and more worried, until her team convinced her to go look for her.

As she walked, she tried to think of where Ruby could be. Surely she hadn’t left the school, right? If she did, Yang would likely never find her. She tried calling Ruby again, but just like every other time, she didn’t answer. She huffed as she put away her scroll, rounding a corner and almost running into Jaune, who avoided her gaze as she pushed past her. She stared after him, concerned for only a moment before she pushed him out of her mind. She needed to focus on Ruby. She started walking again before seeing Team CRDL round the other corner, heading straight for her. She tried to go around them, but they stopped her, blocking the hallway.

“Cardin, I’m kind of busy right now. What do you want?” she asked, annoyed and almost ready to punch the cocky prick in the face.

“You’re looking for Ruby, right?” He asked back calmly, unaffected by her anger. Yang froze as she stared at him, then glared.

“Where is she?” she growled grabbing him by the collar, and lifting him off the ground. In response, he pulled out his scroll and brought up the original picture of Ruby, turning it so Yang could see it. She paled as she took in Ruby’s nude body, her hands not fast enough to cover herself, a look of shock on her face.

Cardin fell to his feet and smirked at her face.

“I got this picture, and if you don’t want anything bad to happen to her, you’ll follow me.” he said, pulling the scroll away. “Whether that be I post these pictures, or use them to get her to do some...unappealing things for us.” he leered at her. Yang felt rage boiling within her at what he was implying, and her hands shook as they curled into fists. There was nothing she could do however. She knew he’d be able to post the pictures if she attacked, as the other guys would likely jump in front of him. And, even if she did make it to him, the others likely also had pictures, and she wouldn’t be fast enough to get all of them before one of them posted them, and she couldn’t let that happen to her sister.

“Where is she?” Yang asked again, trying to calm herself.

“Just come with us.” Cardin said. “We’ll tell you if you do exactly what we say.”

“Fine.” she said, and Cardin laughed, turning and walking back down the hallway in the opposite direction, with the rest of his team and Yang in tow. He led them all to the team’s room, gestured them in, and closed and locked the door once they were all inside.

“So...what do you want me to do?” Yang asked, crossing her arms.

“Hmmm...how about first, you give me a blowjob?” he said with another smirk.

“No.” she answered flatly.

“Fine, then I’ll just go ahead and post these.” he said, holding up his scroll.

“No! Wait!” Yang said, and she swore she could hear a little squeak at the same time. He turned back to her, still wearing his perverse smile. He put the scroll away and undid his pants, sliding them and his boxers down, his dick becoming hard. With a sigh, Yang walked over before closing her eyes and bent down, in that short time Cardin took a pill, crushed it and applied the powder to the tip and shaft of his cock.

If it was to protect Ruby, she’d do anything. She grabbed his dick, opening her eyes to look up at him, and started licking it. She knew how to do it, since she had actually done it a few times before, though the taste was different. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft, making him shudder in pleasure. She moved her fingers up and down as well as she went, eliciting moans of pleasure from Cardin. If she was gonna do it, she was going to do it right. She moved to push it into her mouth, sucking on the tip.

“Damn...you’ve done this before...haven’t you?” Cardin asked. Yang ignored him as she pushed his dick in further, flicking her tongue over his shaft, finally pushing completely in, pulling away than back in again, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, from the tip to the base and letting it press against her throat.

“Slut.” Cardin said, and Yang bit down slightly in response, making Cardin laugh as all she did was bite into his aura. She continued sucking, getting faster until he came, filling her mouth with semen, which she quickly swallowed, so she didn’t have to taste as much. She pulled away, and a little remaining semen got on her chest and face. Cardin breathed heavily as he laughed while a heat began to spread in her chest.

“Th-that was...pretty good, I must say. And we got some nice pictures.” he said, gesturing towards the closet, where Yang watched in horror as Ruby, completely nude, was walked out of the closet, holding up her scroll with cum coating the inside of her thighs and covered in sweat.

Yang went white hot in rage as she turned back towards Cardin, starting to stand. “Uh-uh, we’ve still got these pictures, and now we’ve got some of you, too.” Ruby walked over to Cardin, and sat on his lap as he sat on a bed. Her anger only grew. “Now, my boys are going to have fun and take off your clothes.” he said. She stared at him as the other guys laughed. They moved closer and began stripping her. Her jacket was unbuttoned and removed as her skirt was undone and taken off, along with her pants. Her shirt was slipped off, the hands removing her clothes running over her body, spreading a heat through her skin as they moved that made her constantly hold back gasps and moans, especially over her breasts and ass. She glared at Cardin through a rapidly blushing face, who now sat with Ruby in his lap, his cock still wet from her lips rubbing against her folds, cum still oozing from her sore looking pussy, she was still taking pictures as her sister was stripped of her clothing.

Finally, her bra was undone and slipped off, her breasts bouncing as they were released, nipples hardened by the chill. Her panties were cut away, exposing her crotch, trimmed curly golden hair framing the top of her pussy, which had gotten wet with arousal. She continued staring, pretending no one was looking at her dripping pussy and embarrassed blush on her face.

“Damn, look at these things.” Sky marveled as he reached out and grabbed one of Yang’s breasts, making her flinch, her sensitivity going through the roof at his touch. “They’re so soft.” Dove moved to also play with her other breast as Russel squeezed her ass.

“Her ass is nice, too.” he noted. He massaged her cheeks, making Yang fidget as all their hands groped and molested her naked skin. Cardin laughed at her discomfort. He grabbed Ruby’s hips and started moving her slightly, grinding her ass against his dick. Yang growled at him, getting angrier by the second at her powerlessness. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pleasure clash against her anger. She looked down to see Russell licking her pussy, opening the lips to get his tongue inside. She moaned, and despite herself pushed his head in deep, gasping in pleasure from his tongue and looked back up at Ruby. She the noticed Ruby’s expression. It was full of defeat and sadness, something that broke Yang’s heart.

Cardin snapped his fingers and pointed at Yang’s bright yellow panties. Yang watched in confusion as Dove moved away from her and grabbed the panties, gave them to Cardin, then went back to Yang’s breast, now deciding to suck on the nipple while his hands played with both her tits, making her fidget and moan more. She watched in horror as Cardin used her panties to gag Ruby, tears forming in her eyes as he began to fuck her already sore pussy. He turned her around and slid his dick into her, and Yang stared. It was then that Yang realized that she had been tricked. They had already been having their way with her the whole time, and had tricked her into thinking she could protect her sister. Now, with pictures of her as well as of Ruby, Cardin had both of them wrapped around his finger. She watched as Cardin violently fucked Ruby, thrusting into her as Yang heard Ruby moan in pleasure. Tears formed in Yang’s eyes, and abruptly cried out as she felt someone stuck his dick inside her from behind, and Yang couldn’t help but start to feel the pleasure coming to her. He thrusted into her as Russell stood up and joined Dove in sucking and squeezing her breasts. She shuddered and moaned, trying desperately to focus on her concern for Ruby, but failing. Both Sky and Cardin fucked the sisters, gasping as they came into them, filling them with their seed. They each pulled out, and Cardin gestured Ruby to kneel in front of him, and panting, she obeyed. She took Cardin’s semi-hard dick, sticky with semen, and began stroking it, making it harden again as Russell and Dove pulled Yang down to her knees and while Russell shoved his dick into her mouth gasping. 

As the effects of the drug in her system took hold, her desire took over. She immediately started sucking on it as Sky moved under her, to fuck her pussy again, as she sucked Russells’ dick, she felt Dove go up behind her and shove a lubed up finger up her asshole, making her scream out around Russell’s cock causing him to cum and making her gag and cough, cum pushing past his cock and her lips as Dove pulled his finger out to stick his already rehardened dick into her ass. She cried out as he pushed into her, trying to focus on the blowjob. She must have done good enough, as both Sky and Russell came again, shooting semen into her mouth and on her face, breasts, and in her hair. Dove continued fucking her ass, until he too came into her and pulled out, semen dripping from all over Yang’s body. Meanwhile, Ruby sucked on Cardin’s dick faster and faster, her tongue wrapping around his shaft. He climaxed with a shudder and a moan, and she started to swallow before Cardin stopped her, telling her what to do with it instead.

Yang breathed heavily, her eyes closed, trying to fight the lust building in her, trying to focus on finding a way to save Ruby. She jumped as she felt something soft press against her lips, joined by two soft mounds pressing against her breasts. She opened her eyes to find Ruby locked in a kiss with her as she started pushing Cardin’s semen into Yang’s mouth, a look of disgust on her face. Yang melted into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, gentle, just as you’d expect from Ruby…

She couldn’t even pay attention to the semen as it she happily let it glide down her throat. She felt Ruby’s breasts against her own, their softness sending waves of pleasure through her. She always did prefer girls, and their softness. After all the semen had been transferred, Ruby started to pull away, but Yang, feeling the softness of Ruby’s lips leaving, felt the last of her self control shatter, and she wrapped one arm around Ruby’s back as she moved her other hand onto Ruby’s head, pulling her back into the kiss, making Ruby let out a quickly muffled gasp as her eyes went wide. Ruby resisted, and was able to break the kiss for a moment to speak.

“Yang! What are you--!?” she got out before Yang kissed her again.

“I’m sorry…” Yang said through kisses. “I’ve.......I’ve been wondering for a while what your body looked like...what it felt like...what it tasted like…” Ruby tried to struggle away again as Yang stuck her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, intertwining it with Ruby’s. Ruby shook, tears coming to her eyes at her sister’s sudden change, knowing the lust had overtaken her, just as it had for Ruby with Jaune, wanting nothing more than to have someone satisfy her, pleasure her, even if it was her own sister. Yang became rougher as she moved her hand down to squeeze Ruby’s ass, making Ruby squeal. Their nipples rubbed against each other, sending jolts through the both of them.

“You’re...pretty big…” Yang remarked. Ruby continued trying to shove Yang away, but Yang was too strong, and the pleasure was getting to her, so her efforts slowly started to weaken as she began to submit to her sister.

“Let me taste you.” Yang said, and shoved Ruby away onto a bed, pouncing on her, opening her legs to see her beautiful pussy. Yang licked her lips and drew her head closer, giving Ruby’s pussy a lick, making her moan. That single taste made Yang advance, eager to taste the mixed juice of her sister’s pussy and the cum dribbling out of it, and she started licking up and down Ruby’s clit as her sister shuddered from the unbelievable pleasure and gripped the bedsheets. Yang licked the outside for only a short while before she opened the lips and started on the inside. Ruby moaned more, and gripped the sheets even more, turning her knuckles white. The taste of Ruby was heavenly to Yang in her current state, mad with lust. She flicked her tongue along her insides, savoring every bit of the taste before Ruby climaxed, her fluids shooting directly into Yang’s open mouth, where she flicked her tongue around her mouth, savoring the taste before she swallowed.

She pulled away as Ruby laid on the bed, panting heavily. She soon felt Yang climb onto the bed, and felt something odd press against her pussy. She looked up to see Yang’s pussy pressed against hers. Her eyes widened at the sensation, which turned into one of ecstasy as Yang began moving her hips, grinding her crotch into Ruby’s. Ruby moaned as she began grinding back, seeing the guys masturbating from the corner of her eye. The feeling of Yang’s lips against hers was unlike anything before. Ruby felt amazement at how many times incredible new pleasures came to her, and how each time, they seemed to get better and better. This, however, was far better than anything else, better than her breasts getting massaged or sucked, better than a dick in her, better than someone licking her pussy. It was ungodly.

It didn't take long before climaxed again, with Yang joining her, their fluids combining on the bed, also soon mixed with semen as the guys came on the bed and the girls. Everyone sat for a moment, breathing heavily. Yang got off the bed and faced Cardin.

“So, what now?” she asked.

“Now, you keep doing what I say, or these pictures of both you and your sister go online.” he said. Yang stood silent for a moment, and Ruby waited for the objection.

“Alright.” Yang said. Ruby shot up, eyes wide in shock. “In fact, I'll help keep her in check.”

“Wh-what?!” Ruby exclaimed. She had hoped, prayed that Yang would find a way to save her from this nightmare. Even though it felt good, she wanted this to end. Yang grinned at her.

“You're pretty good. I'll be happy to have more fun with you, little sis.” she said laughing. Ruby curled up onto the bed, trying not to listen at the combined laughs of Yang and Cardin as they echoed in her head and closed around her again, Yang climbing up and kneeling above her face, her dripping pussy slowly lowering toward Ruby’s face.

***************

Weiss Schnee stared at her team leader’s back as Ruby worked on her homework. She could tell she was skinnier, and her hair and clothes were a mess. Weiss was easily able to tell that something was wrong.

After Yang had left to look for her, she had returned with a saddened Ruby and a large smile on her face, saying everything was fine. But Weiss still felt uneasy. Now something was wrong with Yang as well, though it wasn’t as obvious. She became happier and more affectionate towards Ruby, who actively tried to avoid her. Weiss knew she needed to confront Ruby before things got even worse. She went over to Ruby and gently laid her hand on her shoulder. Ruby jumped, flipping around, wide-eyed. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was Weiss.

“Oh...hey…” Ruby said. She was pale, more than usual, the usual glimmer in her striking silver eyes now gone, replaced with bags under her eyes. “What’s up?”

“Um…” Weiss said. What should she say? “Do you...need anything?” Ruby shook her head. Weiss bit her lip as she continued. “You know if something happened, you can tell us, or at least tell me.” At her words, a flicker of something flashed across Ruby’s face, gone as fast as it had appeared. She gave an obviously forced smile.

“Everything...everything...is fine.” Ruby said softly.

Weiss furrowed her brow and sighed. “Listen Ruby. We are your team and you are our leader. You lead us, and we support you, both in battle and especially out of it. We work to protect you just as much as you protect us. So if something is wrong, you can tell me.” she said. Ruby stared at her in silence for a long while. Her expression didn't change, but Weiss saw tears form in her eyes as they started to fall down her cheeks as she sobbed, then cried. She lunged into Weiss, wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in her neck. Weiss jumped in surprise, before she slowly wrapped her own arms around Ruby, and held her as she cried and cried and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't posted recently. I was taking a break because I was getting writer's block. But here's the next chapter! It may not be as good but that's fine.

Yang giggled to herself as she approached Blake Belladonna, who soon noticed her, but not the giggle she had made or the mischievous face she was now hiding.

“Hey.” Yang said innocently. “Are you ready?”

“I guess, though I wish you’d tell me what we’re doing.” Blake answered. Yang has simply asked her to hang out, but didn’t give any details. She had been wary at first after Weiss voiced her suspicions that something happened to Yang, but Blake trusted her, so she agreed.

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” Yang said, wrapping her arm in Blake’s, and started to lead her down the hallways, students watching them as they passed, which made Blake’s face flush. She looked to Yang, who had a large grin on her face. It was a little unnerving, but she apparently was excited, so Blake went with it. They walked down the halls silently, until they eventually reached a door that Yang stopped them in front of, Blake turned to her in confusion as Yang knocked on the door. A few moments passed before the door slowly opened into a dark room.

“Um...Yang?” Blake asked, now very unnerved, but Yang had already started walking into the room, so, with a gulp, Blake followed her. The door closed behind them, seemingly on its own, and the room was washed in darkness, curtains blocking light from outside. Blake tensed as she felt a hand on her arm, and heard Yang giggle. “Y-Yang...stop messing aro-” she started, but was cut off as she was thrown to the floor, hands grabbing her arms and legs, pinning her. She struggled and cried out for Yang’s help, but heard nothing but snickers. What was going on?

“Lights.”

Suddenly, the lights in the room were turned on, and she saw Sky and Dove holding her arms as Cardin and Russel held her legs, Yang standing next to the switch. Blake continued to struggle as Cardin laughed.

“Well, well, well.” Cardin said. “Let’s cut to the chase. No formalities this time, and Yang wanted first go, so I’m gonna let her.” He said, smacking the buxom blonde on the ass making her giggle. “I always thought that watching two girls going at it....would be hot.” He finished with a smirk as Yang moved in front of Blake, a pair of scissors in hand. She laughed and bent down as, to Blake’s horror, she started to cut off Blake’s jacket. She stared at Yang, trying to figure out what possible reason Yang had for doing this. There was no way she was doing it because she wanted to, right? Before she could ask, her jacket was completely cut and tossed aside. She then felt Dove pull off her ribbon, exposing her ears, which twitched.

“Cute.” He said as he started stroking them, which made her cringe and double her efforts to wriggle out of their hold. She looked back to see Yang cutting into her shirt now. Was she going to cut off ALL her clothes, in front of Cardin and his team?!

“Yang, why are you doing this?!” The faunus girl pleaded, and Yang stopped. She looked into Blake’s eyes and just smiled.

“I got the opportunity, so I’m taking it.” She said simply, and continued cutting. Blake stared at her in horrified confusion as she felt her shirt come off and get tossed aside. She blushed as she felt the stares of the guys and Yang on her chest, covered by a lacy black bra. She thrashed around, but couldn’t get free from the combined strength of Team CRDL. She felt Yang starting to cut through her leggings now, and Dove was still rubbing her ears. Her leggings soon joined her other clothes, leaving her in just her matching bra and panties now. She kept struggling, though she was starting to get tired. She saw Yang cut a strap of her bra, then the other, before moving to cut the fabric separating the cups.

“Yang, please!” Blake pleaded once more, but this time, Yang didn’t pause, and snipped the fabric, pulling apart her bra to reveal her perky breasts. She cried out, wanting to cover herself as she blushed at the snickers that came from the boys. Blake looked up to see hunger in Yang’s eyes as she moved lower, licking her lips as she snipped at Blake’s panties, pulling them away, fully exposing her entire body, her bare pussy visible to everyone in the room. She felt waves of shame run over her, and her face burned. She lurched as she felt Yang start caressing her inner thigh, soft fingers making brief contact with her pussy as her hand trailed up her stomach and over her breasts, where one was squeezed, making Blake moan. She was about to object again, to ask again why she was doing this, but she was cut off as Yang kissed her.

If you had asked her, she never in a thousand years would’ve expected her first kiss to be with another girl, much less Yang, but...it was...spectacular.

The kiss was rough and passionate, yet still was amazing, the kiss sending a jolt through Blake’s body like lightning, and it was full of love and lust.

“Just go with it and they’ll let go of you, so you can feel me too.” Yang said after breaking the kiss, and started to strip off her jacket, shirt, and bra, leaving her topless. Blake was speechless as she stared at Yang’s breasts, which hung down in front of her for a moment before they began to press against hers as Yang enveloped her in another kiss, Their nipples rubbed against each other, making Blake moan in foreign pleasure as she began to melt into the kiss, beginning to lose thoughts of anything else as she became lost in the pleasure. Yang started trailing her fingers down Blake’s body, every touch leaving a tingle on her body. The fingers reached Blake’s crotch and began stroking her clit, running over a specific spot that made Blake gasp. Yang broke the kiss and started kissing Blake’s cheek, moving down to her neck, which she nibbled a little, eliciting moans from her partner. Yang continued moving down, nibbling and kissing one of Blake’s nipples, continuing down her chest to her stomach, where she stuck her tongue in her belly button, making Blake gasp more. Yang finally went down further, down to her pussy, where she opened up the lips with her fingers and stuck her tongue inside. Blake moaned, louder than before, as intense pleasure ran through her, unlike what she’d felt before. She felt her arms and legs get released, but she didn’t try to flee. She moved around, pulling her crotch away from Yang, moving closer and violently stripping Yang of the rest of her clothes, before giving her another quick, passionate kiss, before breaking it and shoving Yang to the floor. Yang giggled and grinned as Blake arranged the two of them into a 69 position.

“They all get sucked into it so easily.” Cardin, seemingly forgotten by Blake, spoke with a sneer, making the others nod and laugh. The two girls ignored them however as they started devouring each others pussies.

Blake savored the taste of Yang’s juices, though it was hard to focus due to pleasure Yang was giving her. Unsurprisingly, Blake didn’t last long, and she climaxed, spraying a torrent on the blonde’s lips and chin, Yang slurping up all the juices that came out, before she arched her back as she came, with Blake doing the same as she too climaxed. Once it was all done, Yang moved to snuggle against Blake’s body for a bit, leaving Blake so happy, she almost wasn’t aware of the boys getting their turn.

***************************

Weiss was now absolutely freaking out.

She had come to their dorm and found nobody there, which didn’t worry her at first. Then, her team didn’t show up until 10 pm, and they all arrived at the same time. Ruby and Yang were smiling, though Yang’s was brighter, and Blake had a look on her face that was a mix of happiness and horror. When she asked them where they had been, they all told her they had just been out, and wouldn’t go into any more detail. Before they went to bed, Blake grabbed Weiss’s arm, and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and let go.

Now Weiss was in bed, trying to figure out what had happened. Sure, it seemed like something that was making them happy on the surface, but she could see through Ruby’s smile to the sadness underneath, as well as the horror mixed into Blake’s face. After Ruby broke down into tears the other night, she knew something was going on, but she let it go for now, and let Ruby cry. But she needed to do something now.

Due to all of this, she became suspicious when Ruby asked her to hang out the next day. At the invitation, Weiss could see Blake’s eyes going wide out of the corner of her eye as she mumbled something to herself. Weiss accepted, knowing she would have to try her best to find out what was going on.

Soon, the two were out walking in the hallway, chatting as if nothing was wrong, but Weiss could almost feel the discomfort coming from Ruby. She also noticed Ruby fidgeting as she seemed to constantly touch her chest, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, or clutch her skirt. At one point, Ruby seemed to trip on nothing, and her skirt flew up slightly before she quickly got back up as she smoothed her skirt back down with a blush on her face. Weiss had seen underneath it though, and gawked as she looked at what seemed to be the bottom of Ruby’s bare ass. She decided--and hoped--that she was just wearing a thong or something like it, though that thought still sent a blush to Weiss face. Ruby continued walking, and Weiss followed.

“Um, where are we going exactly?” Weiss asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Ruby said with a fake smile that Weiss could see right through.

“Ruby…” Weiss said and stopped. Ruby, seeing her a moment later, stopped as well. “What’s going on? You broke down in tears the other day, and said you didn’t want to talk about it, and I respected that, but now you need to tell me what’s happening!” Ruby’s lip started to quiver, and she bit it.

“You just need to come with me.” Ruby said.

“No!” Weiss yelled. “I’m not just gonna go! You need to tell me what is wrong!”

“Please…” Ruby quietly pleaded as she started to tear up.

“Let me help!”

“You can’t.”

Ruby spoke those words so quietly that Weiss almost couldn’t hear. She was about to ask why when Cardin and his team came around the corner, clapping. Weiss’s brows furrowed.

“Excuse me, we’re in the middle of something.” Weiss said, and Cardin laughed.

“Well, let me cut to the chase.” he said as he walked over and pulled out his scroll, hitting a few buttons before showing it to Weiss. Weiss took a single glance before she looked away with a gasp and a blush from the picture of her teammate naked.

“You are gonna come with us, or we’re gonna have some fun with her, and maybe even post these pictures online.” Cadin said nonchalantly as he put the scroll away, like he’d done this before. Weiss stared at him, starting to tremble at the thought of these boys doing such terrible things with Ruby. She was trying to figure out what to do when she felt arms grasp hers. She looked to see Blake holding one of her arms, and Yang holding the other. “I have pictures of them as well, so if you don’t come, they’ll get posted too.” Weiss stared at him in horror. She...really had no choice. She then realized he was lying, that he had already done things to them, but she really had no choice when it came to the pictures. She looked to Ruby, who was looking at her with a silent apology in her eyes. Weiss took a shaky breath as she looked back to Cardin, who smirked, and she gave a small nod. He turned around and started walking down the hallway, and the others followed, Blake and Yang leading her along. She was helplessly led to Team CRDL’s room and brought inside, where the door was shut and locked behind them all.

Weiss was tossed onto the bed, where Ruby immediately lunged onto her and nearly ripped off her clothes, quickly stripping her to her underwear and grabbing her lacy white bra before Weiss grabbed her hands.

“Ruby, wait! Stop!” She exclaimed, resisting till the end as she tried to hold her partner back. “Listen, I know what they’ve done, but you don’t have to do this. Think about what you’re doing! You’re just doing what they did to you!” At this, she cringed, but shook her head and broke out of Weiss’s grasp, grabbing her bra again and undoing it, throwing it aside as Weiss’s smaller breasts were exposed. “I know what they did to you can’t be undone, but we can still get those pictures, if we all try!”

“No, we can’t.” Ruby said quietly. Cardin had broken her, he had scared her too much to try to fight back. She had no hope. Weiss stared at her sadly as Ruby pulled down her panties, leaving her bare in front of everybody. Ruby took a deep breath, leaned down, and kissed her, which sent all other thoughts rocketing out of Weiss’s mind as she found herself lost in Ruby’s soft, sweet, gentle lips, the kiss more than Weiss could have ever imagined. Ruby reached down and under Weiss, and grabbed her ass with one hand while she started massaging one of Weiss’s breasts with the other, pinching the nipple between two fingers and playing with it. Weiss moaned through the kiss despite herself, unable to focus on anything anymore. Ruby broke the kiss faster than Weiss would have liked, giving her a moment of clarity, and as she started to try convincing Ruby to fight back again, Ruby kissed her neck softly, which melted away her thoughts once more. Weiss moaned at Ruby touch, running her hands desperately down Ruby’s back. Ruby’s kisses trailed down her body as she let go of her, down to her collarbone, to her breasts, where she briefly kissed one of the nipples, sending a jolt through Weiss, down her stomach, planting one on her belly button, then her hips, to the inside of her thighs, her knees, her ankles, and finally her toes, where she kissed each one, every kiss making Weiss’s entire body shudder. Ruby’s kisses trailed back up to her chest, where she started kissing one of Weiss’s nipples again as she started stroking her pussy, her fingers gingerly running over a spot that made Weiss gasp and shake. Weiss felt immense pleasure come over her from all the stimulation on her body. She couldn’t think, and it was hard to remember to breathe. Ruby sucked on her nipple, her tongue flicking against it as she stuck her finger inside Weiss and began thrusting it, making Weiss cry out. Weiss almost didn’t notice the door open and a gasp come from whoever was coming into the room. She clenched her toes and shook, her face scrunched up as she felt the pressure build, then finally release in a climax, emptying herself of her womanly juices. Ruby pulled her finger out and placed it in her mouth, sucking on it. Weiss closed her eyes, breathing heavily as as sheen of sweat settled on her skin. She felt Ruby move away, followed by the sound of rustling. She felt a smile run across her face, but it faded quickly as she felt something press against her crotch. She opened her eyes to find Jaune Arc, naked, gaping at her nude body, his erect dick pressed against the lips of her pussy. She yelped and scooted away from him on the bed.

“J-J-Jaune! Wh-what are you doing here!?” Weiss stammered as she finally ran of bed to scoot away on.

“I’m being blackmailed, same as you all.” He said somewhat sadly, staring at Weiss’s chest, which prompted her to cover herself.

“B-but, why…?” She tried to ask, unable to look away from his dick, a sight she had never seen before. It twitched in anticipation of what was surely to happen soon.

“He told me to.” He answered, voice barely above a whisper, before it grew to a normal tone. “But I will say that for this, I’m...I’m uh…” He blushed as he rubbed his neck, still staring. “I’m...not as hesitant. But either way, I have to.”

“But...why?” She asked again, but he shook his head and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer as she cried out. He covered her mouth as he swiftly started pushing his dick into her. She felt tears come to her eyes as he shoved his cock into her, through her virginity, all the way into her, going all the way up to the base of his dick, so his pubic hairs were touching her crotch. He pulled away slightly, then began thrusting, slowly at first, but speeding up as he went. She felt her body lurch with every push, the pain mixing with pleasure, and he let go of her mouth, and started massaging her breasts, rubbing the nipples as he palmed her chest and groaned. She wrapped her legs around his back and pushed herself into him as he thrusted harder and faster, moaning all the while.

Weiss turned her head to the side to see Yang kneeling across from Blake, their breasts pressed together around Cardin’s cock, switching back and forth to lick the tip of his dick as the rest of Team CRDL had their way with Ruby, they locked eyes for a moment as she heard and saw her partner let out a loud moaning orgasm from being fucked from behind, before whimpering as one of the boys pulled her face into his lap making her suck his dick off as she was pounded into from behind by another, the thick cum drooling down her mouth and pussy told Weiss that she had been getting fucked for far too long.

Weiss tried desperately to break herself away, but was quickly consumed by the lust. Jaune continued thrusting as he groped her, pinching one of her nipples as he squeezed her other breast. Weiss moaned as waves ran through her, until he pulled out completely. She looked at him in confusion as he flipped her over and bent her over the bed, grabbing her ass before violently thrusting into her again, more and more, any semblance of care he had was lost as he worked to bring himself to orgasm using her pussy. She cried out as she was pounded into, over and over, gripping the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white, until she felt him shudder as he shoved himself in and shot his semen into her. He didn’t pull out until he had emptied himself. He sat down, both of them breathing heavily. Weiss looked up after a moment to see Cardin, nude, walking towards her, his erect dick pointing upwards, and rubbed it against her lips quickly shoving it in her mouth as she moaned and gasped from JNPR’s leader ravaging her from behind.

*************************

Ruby sat as Cardin pulled away from Blake and Yang, semen dripping from their lips where they sucked his cock. She felt an odd mixture of emotions in her that had been building up for a while now. It felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, and was about to tip over it. She felt guilt from dragging her friends into it, and from enjoying the sex, despite what the context of all of it was. She felt sadness at all of it, and rage towards Cardin and his team, and at herself. It was blurring together, and she felt an odd storm inside her creating something, something wrong deep inside her, waiting to escape. And it was almost there.

She heard Cardin start discussing his ideas to get other teams looped in, starting with Team JNPR, and Ruby felt it. At the idea of Team JNPR getting roped into this, or more students, innocent students, being forced to fuck each other and Cardin and his team, she felt the thing inside her break through. She felt herself finally snap. But she realized she didn’t care anymore, and even the thoughts that made her break fled her as she was filled with something new. Something...hungry.

Scooting over to her sister and Blake, a trail of cum following her as she moved, She spoke in a hushed tone to them.

She felt a smile creep across her face as she began to laugh when Yang agreed.

*************************

Cardin discussed the plan with his team when he heard it. He heard a low, quiet giggle that began to rise in volume. He turned towards it source, to Ruby, who was looking at the floor, semen covering her naked body. Her shoulders shook as her laugh grew and grew, and she raised her head. Cardin raised and eyebrow at the large smile that stretched across her face, her laugh loud now. He moved over to her, when suddenly the submissive sex slave stood and started walking towards him. He took a step back on instinct, but barely saw her as she rushed towards him, shoving him into the wall. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him at the impact, and slid to the floor. She grabbed his pants and pulled out his scroll. She pulled up the pictures, still wearing the smile, looked Cardin in the eyes, and snapped the scroll in half. Blake and Yang moved got up and did the same to the rest of the team’s scrolls with no resistance, the boys simply staring at Cardin and Ruby. She walked over to him again and lifted him up, shoving him against the wall again. She pressed her arm against his neck as she grabbed his erect dick and began bending it. He cried out as pain shot through him, and the other guys cringed, grabbing their dicks out of sympathy pain in response.

“S-stop…” he choked. The pain was nearly unbearable. What had happened to her? He looked into her silver eyes, and found a calm rage instead of the subservient need he saw before. She had broken; she had lost her mind.

“From now on…” Yang appeared at his side as Ruby lowered him to the ground, and whispered venomously. “...I’ll be taking over.” He looked to her, ready to object, she twisted his dick, and he cried out as more pain shot through him, so he just nodded. She laughed as she released his dick, and he fell to the floor, grasping his sore cock. Ruby turned and looked around the room, at the shocked faces of Cardin’s team, while Weiss was so lost in having Jaune fuck her that she was oblivious to what was happening.

She smiled at them all.

“I’m taking over this little plan of yours.” She said confidently. “I want more. I want to experience this blissful feeling with more people. I want to share this with others, and have them share it with each other.” Yes, she had broken at the thought of looping in others into this, but the thing now controlling her didn’t care, and only wanted more. “Whatever I need to do to get others to listen and follow, I will do.” she laughed again. “I’m taking over this school and--not that you really have a choice--I want you all to join and help me.” She held out her hands. “So...who’s in?” Everyone stared at her for a moment before Yang laughed, walked over to stand next to her sister, with Jaune taking a side opposite her, Ruby’s slender hand wrapped around his still hard cock as the other slid between her sister’s legs, they were soon hesitantly joined by Weiss and Blake.

The group stared at Team CRDL, who stood, their mouths still open. Ruby laughed once more as they moved over to stand with her, and Cardin looked onwards at the monster he had just created.

What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is your first time reading this story, you can skip this, since this is only for the people who have been waiting for an update.  
> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Since I had been writing a lot of RWBY stories around the time of writing the third chapter, I had gotten burned out. I started procrastinating on writing it, and as the amount of hits it was getting rose and rose, it became harder and harder to write it.  
> I started getting scared that I wouldn't be able to finish it in a way that people would be satisfied with, and that it would end badly and seemed rushed, or repetitive.  
> A friend finally was able to get me to stop procrastinating and start working on the last chapter, and as I started writing, I started getting in a groove again, just like I used to.  
> But before long, that faded and it became a pain to write it. I wasn't enjoying it.  
> Finally, my editor convinced me to split the last chapter in half. It was really long, and he said if I had such a long chapter, people could be overwhelmed and lose interest in it, and needed a break. I chose a good place to split it, and I'm going to post the last chapter in two parts. I haven't fully finished the second half, but I'm going to be taking a break to handle some requests and some personal stories, then return to finish the second half of this, and then, maybe take a break for a short while.  
> I'm sorry that I will only be giving you half of the last chapter after all this time, but this has been too much on me, even though it really shouldn't be. I hate disappointing you guys, and I think this is the best thing I can do for myself, so please, please bear with it for a little longer.  
> I don't like it, and it's not as good as it could be, but I don't think I'll be able to make it any better. Others say it is good, but I'm not so sure. Either way, I can't wait for this any longer, so I'm going to put up the first half.  
> If you don't like it, I'm sorry. If you do, then I'm happy.  
> Again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I did my best.  
> Anyway, sorry for rambling, I just wanted to explain why it took so long to update it, and why it is now going to be five chapters instead of four.  
> I hope you enjoy it, even if it's just a little. ^_^

“Jaune, where are we going?” Pyrrha asked as he led her down the hallways.

“We’re going to see Team RWBY.” he said simply.

“But we already passed their room.” she pointed out as they stopped in front of a door. She looked at it for a moment. “Wait, isn’t this-”

The door suddenly opened, and a hand reached out and pulled Pyrrha in, leading her to crash into whoever pulled her in. She felt something soft press against her, so she opened her eyes and went wide-eyed as she saw a nude Ruby standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

“R-Ruby!” Pyrrha cried out as she looked away. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“I’ve been waiting for you, duh.” she said matter-of-factly. “Jaune, go ahead.”

Pyrrha looked at Ruby in confusion before she heard Jaune whisper “I’m sorry.” Suddenly, hands came from behind her back and latched onto her chest. She yelped as he began to squeeze them.

“Wh-what is going on?!” she cried out.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Pyrrha looked at Ruby in shock. “Since I started thinking about it, I realized you like him, don’t you?”

“I...I, um…” Pyrrha stuttered, then moaned from the squeezing. She then finally looked over and gasped at the sight of a tied up, naked Cardin. He was stood up as he was tied up, a gag over his mouth. Some rope was even wrapped around his dick. She turned back to Ruby, a horrified look on her face. “Ruby, what’s gotten into-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her question, as Ruby suddenly kissed her. She gasped at the kiss, which didn’t last long before Ruby pulled away, revealing something from behind her back that she stuck into Pyrrha’s mouth.

“This is a gag ball.” Ruby explained. “Now, this is how it is gonna go. Either you are gonna have hot, steamy sex with Jaune, or you are going to be tied up, and he’s gonna do whatever he wants to you.” Pyrrha’s eyes widened again, and tears began to form in her eyes. “So, will you do it willingly?” she asked. After a moment, Pyyrha nodded. Ruby grabbed her and, with a smirk, pulled her and shoved her onto a bed, and Jaune followed. Ruby walked over to Cardin and untied him. “Watch them. If they don’t cooperate, you know what will happen.” Cardin gulped and nodded. Ruby left the room, still completely naked.

“I’m really sorry, Pyrrha.” Jaune said, and took a deep breath before he grabbed her uniform and ripped it open, breaking off two of the buttons. Pyrrha blushed as her bra was revealed, which made Jaune gulp.

Pyrrha moved her hand to take out the gag ball, but Cardin rushed over and grabbed her hand, pinning it to the bed. She looked over at him to see a scared expression on his face.

“Please don’t.” he said quietly. She then understood that if she didn’t comply, he would be punished somehow, and he seemed to be scared of that. Despite what he has done to others, she decided to comply, and spare him. She nodded, and he let go of her hand. Jaune took another deep breath as he grabbed onto Pyrrha’s bra, and lifted it up, eventually revealing her breasts as they bounced down, now freed. Pyrrha’s face burned deeply as he stared at her breasts. He stared for only a bit before he reached out and gently grabbed onto one, making her gasp.

For a moment, Pyrrha wondered if she was dreaming, then she realized there was no way she would dream of something like this.

Jaune reached out and grabbed her other breast with the same gentleness as he began to caress them. She shuddered as his warm hands circled around the soft mounds. He squeezed them gingerly, gasping at their softness. Pyrrha looked down and quickly looked away as she saw a bulge in his pants. He would be seeing that soon, right?

Jaune then pinched one of her nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. She gripped the bedsheets tightly as he twirled the nipple around as he continued squeezing the other breast. She suddenly felt someone pulling at her panties, and looked down to see Cardin gripped her underwear, pulling them down her legs. She couldn’t think enough to resist, so he soon had them off and on the floor.

Jaune removed his hand from her breast, still rolling the nipple around in his fingers, and moved it down under her skirt to her crotch. She blushed as her apparent wetness made his hand sticky. He began stroking her clit, making her moan even louder than before. His finger sliding over her lower lips felt too good.

He wiggled a finger inside her, and her entire body lurched from it. That alone was enough to send her over the edge, and she yelped as she climaxed onto Jaune’s hand. She laid back on the bed, taking a breath as Jaune pulled his hand away from her pussy and reached for his pants.

*****************************************************

Everyone stared at the girl as she walked down the hall completely nude, her breasts swaying as she walked. Even so, she didn’t seem to be bothered. Some people recognized her, and those that did were shocked. Almost everyone had their scrolls out, taking pictures.

Gabriel smirked at her as he stepped in front of the beautiful girl, making her stop. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Damn girl.” he said, marveling at her body. For her size, her breasts were pretty big. He licked his lips at the sight of he shaved pussy as well. “Are you offering?” he asked. She didn’t say anything, and he laughed as he reached a hand out and put it on one of her unbelievably soft breasts. He squeezed it, smiling wide as he looked back up at her. His smile fell.

Despite the fact that her smile hadn’t changed, the smile seemed...different somehow. It sent a chill down his spine.

“Um, you…” Gabriel said, but stopped when she grabbed his shoulders and, her smile twisting, she sent her knee between his legs, making him fall to the floor, gripping his crotch. She stepped over him, and dropped her foot down onto his crotch again, slipping her heel between his hands as she drove it into his balls. He screamed in intense pain as every boy clutched their own balls in sympathy pain. She crushed them as much as she felt, leaving his bawling and begging for her to stop before she finally did. She stepped back and laughed. Hopefully there was internal bleeding.

She stepped over him and continued to her destination, leaving him to fall unconscious from the pain.

*****************************

Ruby knocked on the door, and before long, Nora opened the door, her eyes going wide as they quickly scanned Ruby’s body. Without a word, Ruby stepped inside and Nora closed the door behind her.

“Why are you-?”

“I’m gonna cut to the chase.” Ruby said, cutting her off. “Do you want to have sex with Ren?”

“Of course, but he always says no.” she answered immediately.

“Then let me help you.” Ruby said, and Nora raised an eyebrow. “On one condition: you help me with my plan.”

“Plan?”

Ruby smiled and spent the next few minutes explaining her plan for the students and teachers of Beacon Academy, laughing as she reached the end. When she finished, Nora laughed. “That sounds so evil, but so fun! I’m in!” Nora said, shaking Ruby’s hand.

***********************************

Ren rushed down the hallway, not even noticing people looking at their scrolls and laughing. All he was worried about was the fact that Nora had sent him a message on his scroll that she needed him to come to her immediately. When he asked why, she didn’t answer.

He reached the door and opened it violently, rushing inside. The inside of the room was only darkness. The lights were off, the curtains drawn.

“Nora?” Ren asked as he stepped in further. Suddenly, the door closed behind him, and candles lit up around the room, revealing a nude Nora standing in front of him, smirking. Ren respectfully looked away and sighed. “Nora, I told you to stop doing this.”

“You are going to have sex with me.”

“No.”

“Oh, no, you misunderstand.” she said, and gave him a devilish smile. “You don’t get a choice this time.” He looked at her in confusion before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown onto a bed. He looked up to see Ruby leaning over him, also naked. He looked away from her breasts, who were slightly hanging down in front of his face. He looked down and, to his horror, saw Nora licking her lips as she ripped off his pants and throwing it aside, soon followed by his boxers. He tried to get out of the grasp, but Ruby was surprisingly strong. Nora grabbed his legs and spread them, allowing her to fully see his dick.

It was flaccid, but she would change that.

“I don’t want any foreplay, but I need to get you hard.” she said, and leaned down, beginning to lick his cock. He gasped as her warm tongue washed over his head, his shaft, and even his balls. His body soon betrayed him, and his dick hardened to full mast. Nora giggled, and crawled onto the bed. She got on top of him, and positioned herself on his dick.

“Nora…” he warned, but she ignored him and pushed herself down, his dick entering her. She cried out in pain, but kept pushing it in deeper and deeper, until he was completely inside her. She took a deep breath, and lifted herself up before she slammed herself back down, pushing his dick into her, making them both moan.

“N-Nora, stop.” Ren pleaded, but Nora continued to thrust herself onto his dick, her wet lips sliding against his throbbing shaft. It felt far better than she could’ve ever expected.

“Ah! Aaahhh!” she moaned as his dick slid in and out of her. It felt like when she used her toy, but the throbbing and feeling of it was so much more. He moaned as well as unmatched ecstasy shot through his body, feeding into his approaching climax.

“Nora...I’m gonna...i-inside you…” he moaned.

“Do it. Fill me with your semen...fill every nook and cranny!” she yelled. He cried out as he came into her, worried that he would get her pregnant. Once he had fully emptied into her, she pulled away and gave Ruby a high five.

“Now you can have your fun, and I’ll go have some of my own.” Ruby said as she left the room, leaving Nora to stare hungrily at Ren’s dick.

*************************

Yang flipped Weiss’s skirt as two guys came around the corner, and Weiss yelped as she tried to cover her exposed pussy. Ruby had forced them to go commando at almost all hours of the day.

The guys stared at her as they passed, and she could hear them whispering. “Was she not wearing any-?”

Weiss glared at Yang, and as another guy came around, she did the same to Yang, except she held it, giving the guy a great view. He gasped and took his scroll to snap a few pictures before Yang pushed Weiss away with a laugh, then lunged for her. Weiss dodged, but Yang grabbed onto her skirt, taking it with her as she fell. Weiss cried out and tried to get away, but tripped on the skirt and fell to the floor. She laid there dazed for a moment before she realized the boy was taking pictures of her bare ass as she stuck it up in the air.

Weiss cried out and stood, stepping out of the skirt entirely. Yang picked up the skirt, and handed it to the boy, who took it hesitantly. In retaliation, Weiss grabbed Yang’s uniform and tore it open, her large breasts falling out before the boy’s eyes. Weiss tore of the rest of the uniform off, leaving Yang topless and Weiss bottomless. Weiss shoved Yang into the boy, sending them to the floor. The boy gasped as his face was buried into Yang’s breasts.

Yang stood, laughing again, and grabbed Weiss’s uniform as Weiss grabbed Yang’s skirt, and they both pulled them off with two big tugs. They ran at each other and started slapping each other.

They suddenly stopped and looked at the boy, who was now recording them. Weiss yelped and quickly covered herself as Yang made a pose. Weiss took off, and, with a wink, Yang followed, her breasts bouncing wildly as she ran. The boy was left there, stunned, and with an erection that sent him running to his own room.

****************************

The two girls burst into the room and Weiss quickly closed the door. She turned and laid against it, but before she could take a breath, Ruby wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. Weiss blushed as their breasts connected, and let herself be enveloped by the kiss.

“Damn, good job, Jaune!” Yang exclaimed. Weiss broke away and gasped as she took in the sight of Jaune pounding his dck into Pyrrha’s pussy, both of them moaning as a nude Cardin watched.

Ruby giggled and moved up to Weiss’s ear. “We’re gonna have a threesome.” she whispered, and Weiss looked at her in surprise. Ruby suddenly grabbed Weiss and pulled her onto the floor. Ruby laid on her back and motioned for Weiss to sit. Weiss sighed as she figured out what Ruby wanted, so she crawled over to her and lowered herself onto Ruby’s head. Ruby grabbed her hips and stuck out her tongue, flicking it against Weiss’s pussy.

Weiss moaned from the familiar, unbelievable feeling of Ruby’s wet, warm tongue against her clit. Weiss watched as Yang crawled over to Ruby and, sticking her ass in Weiss’s face, she lowered her face and started to lick Ruby’s own pussy. Ruby moaned into Weiss, the vibrations on her lower lips sending a shiver through her. Yang suddenly shook her ass, and Weiss gulped, knowing what she wanted. She grabbed Yang’s firm ass, and leaned forward as she placed her tongue against her pussy.

The taste was different from Ruby, and it was hard to concentrate when Ruby was busy eating her out. Ruby stroked her hips as she stuck her tongue inside ad wiggled it around, sending shivers down her spine. She had to focus on Yang, though.

So they went, Ruby eating out Weiss, who was eating out Yang, who was eating out Ruby, all three of them moaning as Jaune continued to fuck Pyrrha.

Weiss was the first to cum, and Ruby licked up every single drop. Ruby and Yang came around the same time, and Weiss hesitantly licked up Yang juices. Once they were all done, they got off each other, leaving Weiss breathing heavily as she sat.

“Jaune.” Ruby said after a bit, and Weiss looked up to see Jaune approaching, a bit of semen dripping from his cock as Pyrrha laid there, panting, semen also dripping from her pussy.

“What…” Weiss said as Jaune grabbed her. Ruby wrapped around her from behind and put her hands on her chest as Jaune spread her legs. “R-Ruby, I-” Ruby cut her off as she used one hand to turn her head and kiss her again. She cried out as Jaune stuck his dick into her with no hesitation, making her lurch as he shoved himself in completely and started thrusting. Ruby played with her nipples, rolling them around, making her moan into Ruby’s lips. Ruby stuck her tongue into Weiss’s mouth, wrapping around hers. Their saliva mixed as they kissed.

Jaune’s dick continued to slide in and out of Weiss’s wet pussy. Weiss continued to moan from all the stimulation, already feeling another climax coming. Jaune went faster as Ruby wiggled Weiss’s nipples around, her own breasts rubbing against Weiss’s back.

Jaune shoved himself into her as he climaxed, shooting his semen inside her, and Weiss feared she would get pregnant, but those thoughts fled her as she also came, her cum coating Jaune’s dick. He pulled out, and Ruby finally broke the kiss and moved away, standing as Weiss fell back and laid on the ground.

“Hmmm…” Ruby mumbled. “We need something else before this gets stale…” she suddenly grinned, and she retrieve her scroll. She called Nora. “Yes, come over and bring Ren. We’re gonna have some fun~” she said, and hung up. Jaune looked at her in a mixture of confusion and fear. “You’re probably not gonna like what’s gonna happen next.” Ruby said with a laugh, and Jaune just gulped.

****************************

Nora arrived at the room nude, following in Ruby’s footsteps, and just ignoring the people she passed. She had with her Ren, who was wearing nothing except a washcloth tied to his front.

“I didn’t want just anyone seeing it.” Nora explained, and tore it off, leaving Ren to cover it up. Ruby walked over to her and whispered in her ear. Nora closed her eyes in thought. Well, I already stole his virginity and had some fun, so that’s fine.” she said and smiled. Ruby smiled as well as Nora grabbed Ren and shoved him into Jaune.

“You two are gonna have a nice 69 session~” Ruby said. The two boys went wide-eyed and turned to each other before they turned back to her.

“No.” they said simultaneously. Ruby sighed, and went over to the closet. Nora admired Ruby’s nice ass as she walked. Ruby grabbed something and turned to them. She held a riding crop and pointed it at their dicks. Ren and Jaune covered their crotches and cringed at the image, and Cardin did as well, tears in his eyes. Ren and Jaune figured that was what she had been doing to him, and they nodded. Ruby smiled again, walked over to the bed, pulled Pyrrha off of it, and gestured for them to start.

They crawled onto it, and got in position with Jaune on the top. They both stared in slight disgust at each others’ dicks. Ruby cracked the crop against the wall, and they jumped. They each took a deep breath and Jaune lowered his body, and their dicks entered their mouths. They each gagged at the strange feeling on their tongues. Despite that, they started to suck on each other, making them shudder. It felt the same from their tongues as the girls, but it was still weird because of who was doing it.

After a second, they started to get into it, almost forgetting that it was from a guy, and enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Nora grabbed another item, and handed it to Nora, who looked at it in wonder. She shrugged and put on the item as she walked over to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha felt herself get flipped over, and gasped as something suddenly rammed into her pussy. She looked over her shoulder to see Nora pressed against her behind. She wondered what was the feeling was, and that was answered when Nora pulled out Pyrrha could see she was wearing something that seemed to have a fake dick attached to it.

“I’ve never gotten to use a strap-on dick before.” Nora said as she shoved it back in, making Pyrrha body shake, sending her breasts bouncing. Nora began thrusting in and out of her. It felt so weird taking on the role of the guy as she fucked Pyrrha.

While it didn’t feel as good as an actual dick, it still felt really good to Pyrrha. Pyrrha moaned loudly as the fake dick slid and out of her pussy as it grew wet. Nora laughed and grabbed one of her breasts tightly as she grabbed Pyrrha’s ass firmly with her other hand. Her moans soon joined Pyrrha’s as she massaged her breast.

Ren and Jaune continued sucking each other off, precum leaking into each others’ mouths, which they licked up without realizing it.

As tongues wrapped around their dicks, they both felt something stirring in themselves. When they finally snapped out of it and realized what would happen, they stopped, hesitating.

Suddenly, Jaune felt an intense pain on his ass as Ruby struck it. “Don’t stop.” she ordered. Jaune whimpered and kept going, Ren doing the same.

“Hey, Ruby?” Yang asked, and Ruby turned to her. “Do you...have any…” she said, whispering the rest. Ruby nodded and pointed to the closet. Yang smiled, and walked over to retrieve the object. She thanked Ruby and walked out.

Nora pinched her nipple as she shoved the dick in in and out of Pyrrha’s pussy. Pyrrha was moaning as she shuddered with every thrust. She cried out as she came, spraying her cum onto the strap-on dick. Pyrrha fell to the floor as she crawled over her. She sat down on Pyrrha’s chest, her breasts against her ass feeling oddly good. Nora positioned herself, and shoved the dick into Pyrrha’s mouth, making her go wide-eyed. She closed her eyes and licked up her own cum from the dick, and Nora finally pulled away when she was done. She walked over to Ruby and started masturbating as she watched Ren and Jaune.

Ren and Jaune sped up, sucking each other as fast as they could, until they both climaxed. Semen filled their mouths, and as they started to move to spit it out, Ruby smacked Ren’s ass this time.

“Swallow.” she ordered, and they hesitantly complied, swallowing the warm cum, cringing as it slid down their throats. They sucked up everything, and quickly got off each other, gasping and sputtering.

Ruby looked around the room. “Okay, once Yang gets back, we’re gonna head for our next team to bring into this.” she said. Everyone turned to her with looks of horror on their face except for Nora, who nodded.

Ruby let out a sinister laugh.

*******************************

Everyone gawked as Yang walked down the hall, her breasts jiggling slightly as she walked. She let herself moan a bit from the stimulation she was feeling down below.

Not so long ago, she would have been very hesitant to do this sort of thing, but something had been freed in her, and she was now walking down the halls of Beacon Academy nude with a vibrator in her pussy. The control was strapped to her leg and was on full intensity.

“What is Yang doing?!” she heard a girl ask her friend, and she winked at them. A guy rounded the corner, and before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. He instinctively squeezed, gasping before she walked away, smiling at him. He simply stared at his hand with wide-eyes as she walked. She giggled. Another guy smacked her ass as he walked by, which also made her giggle.

A guy on wobbly legs walked up to her and asked if she was offering. She smiled and said he could touch her a bit, but that was it. He grabbed her breasts and played with them, marveling at their softness, smirking. After a minute, she walked away again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grab at his crotch for a moment as he exhaled, then continued walking on shaky legs.

She walked all the way outside to the courtyard, where a large number of people were. They all stared at her, the boys and some of the girls taking out their scrolls to take pictures and film her. She looked around, turning until she saw the largest group, and she smiled. She grabbed onto her breasts and let out the moans she had been holding back as she squeezed her breasts. She felt her fluids leaking down her legs as the vibrator continued to shake her pussy. She gasped as her hands ran over her nipples, which she began to thumb gently, sending jolts down her spine. She bent over as she massaged her chest, making those behind her gasp. “Look at her ass!” she heard someone yell, and she smiled. This was so damn arousing.

“Yang!”

Someone shouted her name, and she turned to see Blake running towards her. “What are you doing?!” she yelled. Yang stared at her for a moment, then smiled evilly. Yang stood and lunged at Blake, tackling her to the ground. Blake’s skirt flew up, exposing her pussy for a moment before she threw it back down. “Y-Yang!”

“Wouldn’t it be so hot if we did it right here?” Yang asked before she started kissing Blake’s neck.

“Wh-what?!” Blake shouted as her face turned red. “W-w-we can’t possibly do it here!” But before she could react, Yang ripped open her uniform, freeing her beautiful breasts. Blake cried out and tried to cover herself, but Yang pulled her arms away and put her mouth onto one of her nipples. Blake moaned despite trying to hold it back as Yang sucked on her nipple. Yang quickly tore off her skirt, and the people around them gasped again as Yang shoved a finger inside her.

“N-no!” Blake tried to protest. “N-not here!” But it was no use, as Yang thrust her finger in and out of her pussy as she bit down gently on Blake’s sensitive nipple, all while pinching the other. Blake felt herself become wet. Yang moved away from her, and Blake, despite the situation, felt a slight bit of disappointment. It was quickly chased away as she felt a buzzing on her crotch. She looked down to see Yang pressing her pussy against hers, sharing the vibrator with her. Yang smirked and pushed closer, their lips touching as the vibrator shook between them. Blake continued to moan, wanting to escape, but unable to make herself flee. Yang suddenly cried out and climaxed onto Blake, but she didn’t move.

Blake had never used a vibrator, but she could now see the appeal. It felt so good against her wet pussy, made better by the feeling of yang’s against hers. She didn’t want to climax in front of her classmates, some of which were recording er, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it. Realizing that, she finally stop holding things back, and she moaned loudly as she felt the familiar pressure building in her.

“There you go>” yang said with a smile. The pressure continued to build and build until she cried out as her cum shot onto Yang just as hers had on her. As she laid there, recovering her breath, which she didn’t realize she had been holding, she became more and more aware of people staring at her. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air as Yang slung her over her shoulder. Her face burned as she realized what view she was giving everyone now.

“Yang, they can see my-!”

“Let’s go! We have people to do!” Yang said, cutting her off as she began running, the girls’ breasts bouncing as people stared at Yang’s ass as well as Blake’s ass and visible pussy underneath as Yang ran.

*************************

Coco walked into the room. Velvet had messaged her to come, so she did, not suspecting anything until she saw her teammates tied up and gagged on the floor. Before she could reach for her weapon, someone wrapped their arms around her from behind, trapping her. Three people walked out in front of her. It was Ruby Weis, and Blake, who were all naked. Coco figured that it as Yang who was holding her.

“What’s going on?” she asked calmly. She directed the question at Ruby, who had a wide smile, while Blake and Weiss were looking away, blushing a bit.

“We’re getting you all to join us.” Ruby said as more people walked out from the closet and the bathroom. Team JNPR and Team CRDL were now also standing nude by the girls.

“What is this, a naked cult?” Coco asked, and Ruby laughed.

“I guess in a way.” she said, and snapped her fingers. Blake walked over to Yatsuhashi, Cardin walked over to Velvet, and Nora walked over to Fox.

“What are you planning to do to them?” Coco asked coldly.

“You say that like you can stop what’s about to happen.” Ruby said with a laugh as she walked up to her. She grinned, and gently kissed her. Coco went wide-eyed and thrashed, but Yang’s hold was too strong. Ruby’s lips were soft and warm, but Coco was definitely not enjoying it, and kept resisting until Ruby finally broke the kiss. She smiled again, and snapped her fingers again. Cardin grabbed onto Velvet’s uniform and ripped it open, exposing her plain black bra underneath. Velvet cried out through the gag.

“Wait, stop!” Coco cried, her cool demeanor gone. “Don’t do any more!”

“Then Strip.”

“What?!” Coco asked incredulously.

“Strip for me.” Ruby said with a smirk. Coco gulped, and looked at Velvet, who struggled in the bonds as Cardin held them. She sighed and nodded. Yang let go and Coco started unbuttoning her uniform, tossing it aside with her skirt. With a bit of pink in her cheeks, she removed her bra and panties, throwing them aside as well, and trying not to cover herself. Ruby’s eyes scanned her pale body and she smiled. She looked at Cardin and nodded. To Coco’s horror, Cardin ripped off Velvet’s bra, and Velvet squealed as her breasts were exposed. Coco moved to stop him, but Yang grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. She sat on Coco’s face, and Coco gasped as Yang’s crotch pushed against her. Yang also held down her arms, so she kicked her legs trying to escape. Ruby crouched down, navigating through Coco’s legs, and put her mouth to Coco’s pussy as she began to suck on it. Coco’s legs shot out and she gasped in surprise before she resumed kicking, aiming for Ruby’s back as best as she could. Ruby kept going, though, and her tongue wriggled inside her, rubbing against her sensitive spots, making Coco shudder as she kept trying to get Yang off of her.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team CFVY’s clothes were taken off, and Cardin stared down at Velvet’s nude body. He laughed.

“I gotta say, I’m gonna enjoy this.” he said with a smirk as Velvet began to cry. He bent down to her and crawled onto her. He began to rub his dick against her stomach, making her cringe. He stuck it into her belly button and moved it around, and she thrashed around, trying to escape the bonds. Cardin moved his dick up her body, over her breasts, and rubbed it against her cheek, spreading some precum onto it. He moved to undo her gag, and she shook her head in fear of what he was gonna do. Her fears came true, and as soon as the gag was removed, before she could react, he shoved his cock into her throat. She gagged, and bit down on his dick. He cried out in pain.

“You...bitch.” he said as he grabbed onto her ears and pulled them, making her cry out in pain. “Suck on it, or I might just pull these off.” he shouted. Still crying, she started sucking on his dick, her tongue slapping against his shaft, making her shudder. He started thrusting, shoving it deep in her throat before he pulled away and did it again, making her gag as she tried to suck on it. She cringed at the taste and the feeling of it throbbing in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Blake stared down at Yatsuhashi hesitantly, but he was calm as he lay there naked. He was hard, but she could see in his eyes that he was sorry about it and that it was just a natural reaction to her body. She took a deep breath and knelt down, grabbing her breasts and shoving his impressively-sized dick between them, so his head hit her chin.

She began to move her breasts up and down, sliding them against his shaft. He moaned, though she bet he didn’t want to. She could feel it beginning to throb as she bounced her breasts on his cock, the hard dick feeling weird against her soft mounds. The head of his dick kept hitting her chin, so she sighed and gently put her mouth over it, tasting his precum. She sucked on the tip as she continued, and his moans became louder under the gag.

Once again, meanwhile, Nora stuck her ass in Fox’s face, pressing her pussy to his mouth as she circled a finger around the head of his dick. She could feel his dick twitching, as well as his entire body. He soon gave in and started to lick her, making her let out a soft moan. She grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it gently. He moaned into her pussy, which she started grinding into him. His tongue went deeper into her. She pumped his dick, her hands running up and down, feeling the veins underneath the skin. Nora was already wet, so Fox licked up her leaking fluids as she pumped faster.

Ruby opened Coco’s pussy with her fingers so she could stick her tongue in deeper, tasting the inside, and Coco moaned, trying not to taste Yang’s pussy.

“Just give in.” Yang said. “It tastes amazing~” Coco shook her head to the best of her ability. Ruby pulled away from Coco and crawled over to her head. She pinched Coco’s nose, and Coco went wide-eyed as she was suddenly unable to breathe.

“Now you have to taste her, or you’ll die.” Ruby said with a smirk as Yang laughed. Coco smacked at Yang and Ruby to no avail. “Come on, do it.” Ruby urged her. Coco was able to hold out for a bit until she finally gave and breathed in Yang’s scent, and she started to lick her. Ruby let go of her nose, and went back to eating her out.

Velvet continued sucking on Cardin’s dick, cringing at the taste as Cardin moaned. “I...was hoping...you’d be good...with your mouth…” he breathed. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as he rammed his cock into mouth over and over, making her gag every time. He felt himself coming close to a climax, so he shoved himself completely as his semen shot out of his dick, filling her mouth.

Blake continued to suck on Yatsuhashi’s head as her breasts kept sliding up and down his shaft. He moaned and shuddered as he climaxed, shooting his semen onto her face, making her cringe in disgust. Thankfully, that was all she was told to do, so she moved away from him and turned to watch Ruby and Yang fuck Coco, even thought she wished she could stop them.

Nora was furiously pumping Fox’s shaft as he sucked on the juices from her pussy. She had already came, so he was busy with that as she pumped and pumped until finally, he came as well. She got off of him, wiping off the cum from her face onto the floor. She also turned to watch Coco.

Coco cringed in disgust as she kept licking Yang’s pussy, though she had to admit, the pleasure she was getting from Ruby down below felt pretty good. She shuddered as she felt it coming, but kept going. Her disgust increased greatly as Yang came into her mouth, and she did her best to try not to swallow anything, the disgust keeping back her own climax a bit before it came back, and it shot out of her into Ruby’s mouth, which, unlike Coco, she happily swallowed with a satisfied sigh. Ruby stood as well as Yang, and they smiled at each other. Then they turned to Blake and Weiss, who suddenly got chills.

Time for the next targets.


End file.
